Import Network
Import Network '(also known as '''Import '''and alternatively stylized as "'imp") is an American digital broadcast network that is independently owned by Import Corporation. Import maintains programming that has a large emphasis on international programming with English dubbing, with countries such as United Kingdom, Russia, Germany, France, and more being represented on the channel. It also maintains two children's programming blocks, airing all cartoons and E/I shows that are region-free. The network is available in over 63 media markets so far through cable and satellite providers. Import holds a current picture quality of 1080i and 1080p high definition. Import houses the headquarters and business operations in Manhattan, New York City. The network also holds a news program every weeknight and weekend, simply called News On IMP. History formerimportlogofrom2008-2014.png|Former Import Network logo from July 2008-September 2014. Import Corp. (a subsidiary of S-man12 Broadcasting, Inc. originally founded in 2007 by Stan Reynolds or "S-man12" to create mixed international and original criteria) announced in a press release that they'll be unveiling a new network with the launch date in the summer of 2008 under a venture with many television corporations (such as ABS Broadcasting Center and PBC) from around the world to broadcast their programming to the U.S. audience. The name of "Import" for the network came from the definition of said name of getting services from different countries for sale, for which Import Network pays for with middling amounts of money ($40,000 to $60,000). The slogan ("Where You Watch The World") was brought up by an employee in the venture meeting with several network/channel representatives from different countries and the priorities at the Import Corp. They all agreed that that slogan will be the official slogan, signifying that the U.S. audience will be freely able to watch every single show from every country that has television. The network formally launched at 9:00 p.m. (EST), starting with a welcome greeting and the movie ライアー (Japanese), or The Liar in English. However, most affiliates at the time "soft launched", or launched the network the next day on July 14, at the exact same time with the greeting and The Liar. They also proposed a news program airing at 6:00 p.m. (EST) every weeknight and weekend on July 16, when they focus in-depth to many small-based towns, cities, and villages outside of the U.S. and to different continents, which makes the platform more different from other international networks (BBC, Sky News, CNNi). After 9 years of owning the network, Reynolds has handed down the presidency and ownership of the network to his son, Stan Reynolds, Jr. on March 29, 2016 in a press conference. Import Sports Import Corp. have reached deals from international sports leagues/companies. * Football League One * UEFA Champions League * Nippon Professional Baseball * Japan Golf Tour * Bayern Munich E/I programming blocks Lil' Imp The people at the Corp. then proposed two E/I programming blocks for both preschoolers and elementary children. The name of "Lil' Imp" was conceived and corporated an small imp (a mythological being similar to a fairy or goblin). The block was primarily aimed at 3-6 year olds with international children's programming such as Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf from China (The studio that specializes for English dubbing that Import Network hired for Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf is owned by Field Communications and the dubbing actions were called "Field Translations". It has union contracts, since it is partnered with the International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees (or I.A.T.S.E for short), Numberjacks ''from United Kingdom, ''Hamtaro ''from Japan, and more. All of the shows are implemented with English dubbing in case of the children being confused of what language to speak. The block first aired on Saturday, July 27 at 9:00 a.m. with strong ratings from most of the affiliates with a plethora of parents praising the block for its informative and creative programming through Common Sense Media and parentpreviews.com. The schedule is 9:00 a.m. through 12:00 p.m. (EST) for every Saturday morning. But in late 2011, the block suffered meager ratings as overall perfomance (5.4 million each weekend to only 3.5 million) decreased. From 2012-present, though, the ratings rose up 10% from the previous ones (3.5 million to 4.5). Current programming * ''The New Adventures of Hamtaro (an original program by Import Studios airing from 2012) * Little Carp (acquired in 2013) * Princess Fragrant (acquired in 2014) * Century Sonny (acquired in 2008) * Fluffy's World (acquired in 2017) * Vary Peri (acquired in 2012) Upcoming programming * None at the moment. Litton Entertainment deal attempt In 2013, both of the blocks' divisions (this and its alternative sister block, Imp Kid) were requested by Litton Entertainment to bring in new multilingual content with the prototype block being called, "Multicultural Impact". Both of the divisions denied the request with a representative from the Imp Kid division saying publicly that "the ratings are stable for both of the blocks and that they, at times, won over all of the cable children's networks of Disney XD, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Nicktoons, and Disney Channel." Hamtaro The corporation and Lil' Imp made a breakthrough when Hamtaro ''first aired and instantly turned out to be a worldwide phenomenon, helping the block to outtake its competitors (Cartoon Network, Disney XD, and Nickelodeon) with all of the other international children's cartoons. Imp Kid Import Corp. also created a programming block for older children and preteens practically called "Imp Kid" with the big brother of the little imp of the preschool programming block hosting through commercial breaks with comedic dialogue and interviews with the characters from the cartoons. Programming includes ''El Chavo ''from Mexico (also it has Brazilian version called ''Chaves), and Pucca ''with ''Pokemon from Japan. The block aired officially at 12:00 p.m. through 3:30 p.m. EST. after the "Lil' Imp" block's debut. It, too, had high ratings with critical acclaim from internet critics and parents/kids. The San Francisco Chronicle ''in an article about the twin blocks says that "Imp Kid supplies the international cartoons with educational value even it if was English dubbing done splendidly. The shows, the bumpers, and the mascot are also implemented very well." Current programming * ''Beyblade (acquired in 2013) * SlugTerra (acquired in 2017) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (acquired in 2011) * Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (acquired in 2017) * Naruto (acquired in 2010) * Pokémon (acquired in 2009) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (acquired in 2017) Upcoming programming * Gabe's Rough Trails ''(will be airing in June 2017, replacing Dragon Ball Z Kai) Regular programming Import consistently airs cultural programming from international networks with their permission including programming from Kabushiki Gaisha ABS and PBC. The network allowed programs to be in their original language with English subtitles and the on-screen logo on the upper right. The shows and movies do have commercial interruption and allow station identification (for the affiliates) at the end of their programs. Afterward, the credits will begin to roll out. As they begin, the network worked out the original language credits being on the left with the English credits being on the right. No originally produced programming appears on the network as they hold a 50% stake on all of the international networks letting Import show their programs. The schedule is 24/7, airing mature-themed shows overnight from midnight through 4am. That will be the time when the infomercials begin to air from 4am to 6am, with no commercial interruption. From 6am to 9am every weekday, some programs from Lil' Imp will be begin to air, including ''Hamtaro, Little Carp, Princess Fragrant, and Century Sonny. From 9am to 6pm, international programming (with English dubbing) provided by Import will be open to all of the affiliates and the affiliates are free to have their custom schedules. From 6pm to 6:30pm, affiliate stations will be begin to broadcast their news programs and from 6:30 to 7pm, News on IMP will be on. From 7pm to midnight, the network airs movies from selective countries. Current programming Mondays (Drama) * Tempting Fates (A one-hour sci-fi drama from Wild Bunch in Germany) * Fire at Will (A one-hour drama from Shafsbury Films in Canada) Tuesdays (Comedy) * Julia's Whatnots (A half-hour comedy from WingNut Films in New Zealand) * Everyday with Cannabis (A half-hour comedy from Fingercuff Productions in United Kingdom) * The Inquisitive Derek (A half-hour comedy from GMA Films from the Philippines) * Digging For Gold (A half-hour comedy from DNA Films in Germany) Wednesdays (Variety) * Alvin's Laughbox (A one-hour variety show from The Bridge Studios in Canada) * The Low Budget Show (A one-hour satirical show from Guacamole Films in Argentina) Thursdays (Game Shows) * Super Game Zero (A one-hour game show from Toei Company) * World At Your Fingertips (A one-hour game show from Pink International Company in Serbia) Fridays (Information) * Discover with Jeff Wells (A one-hour investigative series from Import Studios in N.Y.) * Tough Crimes (A one-hour investigative series from Import Studios in N.Y.) Saturdays * The Import Saturday Movie Sundays * International Movie Indiecase Former programming Drama * Agents and Bringers (2008-2009) * Inventor of the South (2008-2010) * Commanding the Mist ''(2009-2011) * ''Ruins Dressed in Black ''(2009) * ''Hells County ''(2010-2013) * ''Doctor Emergen ''(2010-2015) * ''The Slaughterhouse ''(2011-2012) * ''Forensic Chronicles ''(2011-2014) * ''Seeing Red ''(2012-2014) * ''Calls For Help ''(2012-2015) * ''9 to 5 ''(2013) * ''Cops and Robbers ''(2013-2014) * ''The Fare Well ''(2014-2015) * ''Everyday People ''(2014-2015) * ''Cultivations ''(2015-2017) Comedy * ''The Kevin Duke Show ''(2008-2012) * ''Goodness and Mercy ''(2008-2010) * ''Golden ''(2008-2013) * ''Besmirched Sara (2008-2011) * For The Love of The Uptons (2009-2011) * Serious Business ''(2009-2013) * ''Duke and Mary ''(2009-2012) * ''Randy's Pro Bass Shop ''(2009-2011) * ''Living Up In The City ''(2011-2015) * ''Handy Man (2011-2015) * Forte ''(2011-2015) * ''The Slums ''(2011-2015) Affiliates ''The Import Network affiliate category is down below. Import Network stations have the option to air select programming from the network on their main channels; they also have the option to preempt their programs, running alternate programming in place of certain shows from the network's national schedule (some stations may even switch to scheduled alternate programming while a film is in progress), either via a secondary affiliation deal with another network such as The CW or MyNetworkTV (this is particularly common with Import Network affiliates in smaller markets), substitutions by locally produced programming, or in the most common case, moving network programming to other available subchannels to accommodate local sports or breaking news coverage on the main channel. Gallery juliaswhatnotsimppromo.png|Import Network "Julia's Whatnots" promo for the 2016-2017 season. Category:Fictional television networks Category:New York City Category:New York (state) Category:Import Network Category:Television channels and stations established in 2008 Category:Television stations and channels established in 2008 Category:S-man12 Category:Fictional major networks